


Let's Not

by Annashya



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Bad Taste, Light Angst, M/M, Random & Short, Typos, fight me bye
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annashya/pseuds/Annashya
Summary: Jarang-jarang—atau bahkan baru kali ini, seingatnya—Hatano membuatkan minuman untuk mereka berdua. Dalam hari-hari biasa mereka akan meracik apapun yang mereka inginkan dan butuhkan secara masing-masing.





	Let's Not

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game ©Koji Yanagi
> 
> Saya tidak memperoleh keuntungan materi apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

Di suatu malam yang penat, Hatano merasakan gelegar emosi dalam batinnya memuncak. Analisisnya menyatakan bahwa hal ini bukan hanya dipicu oleh rasa lelah akibat kegiatan di kantor tempatnya mengais nafkah, tetapi pemantik juga ditarik oleh perubahan sikap teman seatap yang kian hari semakin membuatnya muak. Akhirnya bermodalkan firasat, ia meraih _coat_ hijau _army_ yang tersampir di balik pintu kamar. Malam bersalju kali ini tidak akan mengikisikan niatnya untuk mencari kepastian.

Pintu apartemen dijeblak membuka, kemudian dengan hentakan langkah berirama, Hatano pun meninggalkan ruang tempatnya untuk pulang.

 

* * *

 

Hatano sudah mengkalkulasikan kondisi tempatnya menjejak saat ini. Pada cuaca dingin, orang-orang cenderung akan mencari kehangatan. Jika bukan _rumah_ maka mereka akan menggapai kehangatan  di dalam bar yang mampu menyajikan hidangan semacam _rhum_. Jadi Hatano tidak terkejut jika bar yang ia jajaki cukup dipadati pengunjung bahkan nyaris tidak ada _spot_ kosong baginya untuk mengistirahakan bokong. Ah—tapi itu bukan masalah juga baginya. Toh tanpa perlu kursi untuk sekedar melepas rasa penat barang sesaat, Hatano tidak akan berminat untuk mendekam disana lama-lama apalagi saat kebenaran yang ia cari telah disajikan di depan mata. Maka sudah tidak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk meminta _rhum_ sebagai kawan minum. _Secangkir teh hangat rasanya terdengar lebih ramah_ , pikir Hatano kemudian melangkah kembali menuju pintu keluar.

 

* * *

 

Tertidur hampir tiga jam di atas sofa bukanlah pilihan baik bagi punggung, terlebih lagi kain yang dikenakan untuk membalut tubuh hanya selembar kemeja katun dan celana _training_ panjang. Bersyukur yang berbaring disana adalah seorang Hatano, yang terbiasa menghadapi kerasnya permukaan lantai sebagai alas tidur, jadi bantalan sofa bukanlah hambatan baginya.

Perihal yang membuatnya terbangkit dari buaian mimpi adalah ketukan langkah seseorang yang membuka pintu apartemen. Hatano bergegas bangkit dari badan sofa, menghiraukan kunang-kunang yang mengabut dalam pandangannya dan segera menuju dapur untuk membuatkan dua cangkir teh madu rempah. Dalam derau suara denting antara permukaan cangkir dan sendok, Hatano menyadari bahwa orang itu mengarahkan lajunya ke kamar mereka berdua. Sesaat desir emosi menggelitik perasaan ketika tidak ada salam sapa yang dilontarkan. Sesungguhnya itu adalah hal yang biasa, namun ada pengecualian bagi Hatano untuk malam ini karena rasanya keheningan kali ini membuatnya muak setengah mati.  

Saat adukan di cangkir teh dirasa telah merata, Hatano serta merta membawa keduanya dalam kaitan jemari menuju kamar istirahat yang pintunya membuka. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar di mulut pintu sambil menunggu sang penghuni kamar mengganti baju. Barulah setelah ritual mengganti pakaian telah usai Hatano berjalan mendekat ke nakas samping ranjang, meninggalkan satu cangkir tehnya disana sambil tenang memandangi sosok lelaki yang duduk di tepi ranjang.

.

.

Kaminaga menghela nafas.

Jarang-jarang—atau bahkan baru kali ini, seingatnya—Hatano membuatkan minuman untuk mereka berdua. Dalam hari-hari biasa mereka akan meracik apapun yang mereka inginkan dan butuhkan secara masing-masing. Oleh karena itu, Kaminaga dapat menyimpulkan bahwa sesuatu akan—atau tengah terjadi malam ini. Sayang pandangan redup Hatano—yang biasa Kaminaga saksikan, sama sekali tidak mampu mengaburkan dugaan.

Dilihatnya Hatano yang bersandar di mulut pintu menyesap teh lebih dulu tanpa mempersilahkan dirinya. Gesturnya nampak tenang dan teduh seperti biasa namun tidak menyamarkan kesan _tajam_ dari olahan  atmosfer ruangan. _Ah, sudahlah_. Kemudian Kaminaga turut menyesap tehnya dalam keheningan. Hatano mematung sejenak untuk memperhatikan Kaminaga.

“Kenapa tidak mengatakan langsung saja?”

Kaminaga menjauhkan mulut cangkir dari bibirnya ketika suara Hatano memecah keheningan. Dari bingkai pintu, Hatano menyaksikan bahwa ada gurat tanya yang tersirat dari wajah diam Kaminaga.

“Tidak perlu menjadi pecundang jika memang sebegitunya ingin berpisah dariku.”

_Oh—_

Seolah gerigi roda mulai berputar dalam kepala Kaminaga. Jika dugaannya tepat maka beberapa jam lalu—saat ia mendekam di dalam bar, siluet pemuda yang ia lihat di antara helaian pirang panjang—yang jatuh terbuai di depan wajahnya, itu adalah Hatano.

Kaminaga menyimpan cangkir teh hangat buatan Hatano yang tinggal setengah dalam pangkuan. Alam bawah sadarnya mengajak berkelana pada kejadian hari-hari yang berputar dalam hitungan bulan.

Jika boleh jujur, bermain pada sudut tikungan bukanlah maksud Kaminaga untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Hatano. Hanya saja, ia merasa tengah bergerilya dalam menemukan kembali percikan-percikan gelora yang pernah ada di antara mereka. Namun melihat sikap Hatano yang justru berkepala dingin (oh andai Kaminaga tahu bahwa sesungguhnya itu adalah bentuk kemuakan Hatano akan keabaiannya akhir-akhir ini) membuat Kaminaga menjadi ragu untuk—

Hatano melepaskan pandangannya dari Kaminaga disaat ia merasa skeptis mampu mendapatkan _pembelaan_. Dengan kesabaran hati yang bersisa sepanjang sumbu lilin, Hatano menyesap lagi teh hangatnya—sambil menunggu, hingga isinya tak lagi bersisa.

Disaat itulah ia sudah siap menarik sikap—

“Sudah malam. Istirahatlah, Kaminaga.”

Hatano berujar dalam helaan nafas yang kurang nampak, kemudian berlalu dari mulut pintu kamar, menuju dapur untuk—menyalurkan emosinya, mencuci gelas dan piring-piring kotor yang tersaji di bak wastafel.

—memutuskan bahwa malam itu, adalah terakhir kalinya ia bertatap dengan Kaminaga di dalam apartemen mereka.  

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me how caranya untuk keluar dari masa-masa writer block hikssu- //yha kamu haha.
> 
> senang rasanya bisa menyumbangkan karya (labil) untuk fandom ini lagi.  
> terimakasih telah membaca sampai selesai.


End file.
